instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kamila Velez
Sorting Please bold your answers. 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information B. Punish the family member C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I am the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their ass. 6.How old is your character? 24 7.What year is your character in? Or, if your character is an adult: do you have a profession planned for your character? Kamila is the headmistress of ILM. 8.Give a detailed history of your character, at least 2 paragraphs long. Kamila is the only living direct descendant of Alejandro Velez, the founder of ILM. Her childhood was about as happy as it could be. Both her parents loved her to death and kind of spoiled her. When she turned 11, they sent her to ILM, where she was sorted into Sapere. She fit right in and was one of the smartest, nicest kids there. She had the position of Sapere strategist, both for quidditch and other tournaments. She loved to have fun and had several detentions for staying out on the lawn too late. At the end of her fourth year, her parents died. A petrol trucker on the road crashed and caused a pileup; they were unable to get out of their car fast enough to escape the exlosion. She ended up having to go live with her uncle, a teacher at Durmstrang. Instead of sending her back to the school where all her friends were, he forced her into Durmstrang. Luckily, she only spent one year there, before her grandfather, the Headmaster of ILM, took her in. He hadn't spoken to take her sooner, as the wishes of her parents were for her to be with her uncle. With all the letter his granddaughter sent her, he decided enough was enough. Back in ILM, she was much happier. Once she graduated, she worked as Head of the Department of Magical Education for a few years. After five years, her father peacefully passed away, leaving the institute at the hands of his granddaughter. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character, at least one paragraph long. Kamila is a very intelligent woman. She's very soft-spoken, most of the time, and tends to remain quiet while others argue. However, when the need rises, she'll show her fierce and strict side. Being the headmistress of ILM, she has a motherly side, looking at every student as one of her own. 10.Give an appearance for your character. Please include a picture and the name of the model. Number of A: Number of B: Number of C: Number of D: Category:Sorted